


long island iced tea & sex by the beach

by knightspur



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Vacation Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/knightspur
Summary: There’s no one around on the beach to recognize them, none of the members hovering to groan or make jokes, no one waiting to shuffle them off to the next schedule or remind them how to behave. Like this, Minghao isn’t so bothered when Mingyu grins at him and he lets himself linger on it, doesn’t feel like he needs to shift his focus to something else.Like this, slow and relaxed, Minghao lets go of a bit of himself that he didn’t realize he was even holding onto so tightly.





	long island iced tea & sex by the beach

The four-day break that happens between Mingyu’s MC gig and the next schedule they’re expected to attend isn’t blatantly unheard of, but with the way the last few months have gone, it’s definitely outside of the norm.

So, it’s worthy of the spur of the moment, bags half-packed plane ride to Jeju island to take advantage of the fleeting moment to breathe. Mingyu manages to find a little shack a third of a mile away from the beach for them to stay in and a short, quiet plane ride and a cab from the airport later, it’s just the two of for the next four days.

Minghao ends up saddled with their shared bags while Mingyu tears through the little house he rented like an excited puppy, throwing his long body onto the too small couch and looking up at Minghao with a grin spread across his face, one leg flopped onto the floor.

“I told you this place would be nice,” he says, sitting up on his elbows and watching Minghao set the bag down in the middle of the room, hugging one of the teal throw pillows to his chest, leaning his chin on it.

“As long as there’s no hurricane,” Minghao says, giggling as he nudges his shoes off and walks over to the couch to drape himself on top of Mingyu. The small couch complains at their combined weight but Minghao ignores it, wrestling the pillow out of Mingyu’s arms to kiss him, letting it fall to the floor.

Mingyu smiles against his lips, his arms coming to wrap around Minghao’s sides rather than drape uselessly at his sides. Minghao hums, pressing his tongue past Mingyu’s lips, fingers digging into his shoulders gently.

After a moment, Mingyu pulls back, narrowly avoiding slamming his head against the arm of the couch.

“We need to go check out the beach,” he says and Minghao wrinkles his nose, his arms still tangled behind Mingyu’s neck.

“We can’t stay here and make out?” Minghao asks, sighing when Mingyu shakes his head, sitting up and carrying Minghao with him.

“Nope!” He says, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he grins. Minghao heaves a dramatic sigh, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Mingyu’s mouth before rolling back to his feet.

He pulls Mingyu up as well, tangling their fingers together and letting Mingyu lead an over-excited charge down to the beach.

**{* * *}**

It’s too early in the spring to go into the water, but Mingyu still kicks his shoes off, rolling his nice Inkigayo slacks up around his calves and lets the waves chase him back and forth.

Minghao grins, kneeling a safe ten feet away from the water, rolling his eyes fondly when Mingyu gets caught by the water and yelps, sprinting back in an attempt to get away from the cold waves.

“Ya! You’re gonna get sick,” Minghao says, shaking his head. He still can’t help but laugh, especially when Mingyu turns around and wiggles his shoulders, shaking his head.

“I will not,” he says, trying to kick the sand off of his feet.

There’s no one around on the beach to recognize them, none of the members hovering to groan or make jokes, no one waiting to shuffle them off to the next schedule or remind them how to behave. Like this, Minghao isn’t so bothered when Mingyu grins at him and he lets himself linger on it, doesn’t feel like he needs to shift his focus to something else.

Like this, slow and relaxed, Minghao lets go of a bit of himself that he didn’t realize he was even holding onto so tightly.

“Come on,” he says, pushing up to his feet and reaching out a hand to rescue Mingyu from the waves. Mingyu hops over, his bare feet kicking up dunes of sand, grabbing hold of Minghao’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

“It’s pretty out here,” he says, his thumb tracing little circles around the back of Mingyu’s hand.

“Seungkwan-ah is gonna be mad we came,” Mingyu says, looking out over the blurred blue horizon.

“He can visit his parents on his own,” Minghao says, unwilling to let the other members intrude on his thoughts, at least for the moment.

**{* * *}**

They wind up taking pictures up and down the beach until the sun starts to sink and the two of them are forced to find food at a tiny, hole in the wall seafood place.

By the time they actually get back to the house, Minghao is flushed from a few glasses of red wine and eager to get his sandy clothes off.

Mingyu is following only a half a step behind, one of his hands on Minghao’s hip, nudging the door shut with his heel and leaning his head down to press his mouth against the side of Minghao’s neck, his lips still curved up into a smile.

“Can we look at the bed now?” Minghao asks, dropping one hand to squeeze Mingyu’s wrist, leaning back against the comfortable broadness of Mingyu’s chest. “Or are you planning on sleeping on the beach?”

Mingyu laughs, his voice vibrating against the side of Minghao’s neck, mouth sliding a little lower, toward the low collar of his shirt. “Are you trying to get me into bed?”

“I have been all day,” Minghao says, laughing and hauling Mingyu along behind him.

The bed isn’t any bigger than a hotel queen, but the sheets are clean cotton and one of the windows faces out onto the ocean. They’ve spent plenty of nights crunched together in a single twin bed— at least they’ll be able to sleep without worrying about one of them sliding off the edge in the middle of the night.

Minghao half expects Mingyu to fling himself across the bed like usual, but instead, he puts both hands on Minghao’s hips and spins him in place. He tilts his head up, his fingers digging into Mingyu’s sides when Mingyu bends in to press a hungry kiss against his mouth. Minghao opens his mouth in return, letting Mingyu back him toward the bed.

His fingers hook into the belt loops of Mingyu’s pants, nipping his lower lip and pulling their bodies closer together. One of Mingyu’s knees ends up pressed between his thighs and Minghao arches his hips into it without thinking, letting his head lean to the side when Mingyu’s mouth chases along the edge of his jaw. He lets Mingyu wander his way the side of his neck, swallowing the little sound that rises up in his throat when Mingyu’s teeth dig into the sensitive spot at the juncture of his shoulder.

Minghao’s hands go from clinging to the sides of Mingyu's shirt to working open the buttons with quick, certain motions of his fingers. Mingyu doesn't seem to notice, busy with dragging the collar of Minghao's shirt out of the way to leave a bite mark on his skin just low enough to avoid getting the two of them in trouble when they go back home. Usually, Minghao would scold him for it, but they have time to let the marks fade before anyone is likely to notice. He pushes Mingyu's silky shirt off of his shoulders once it's open all the way, letting it fall to the floor to gather wrinkles.

He grabs hold of Mingyu's hips, twisting the two of them around before shoving Mingyu down onto the soft mattress, his long legs dangling off of the edge. Minghao doesn't wait for Mingyu to adjust, climbing on the bed as well so he's straddling Mingyu's hips, a grin on his face. Mingyu smiles back, the fading sunlight still streaming through the window lighting one side of his face gold and orange. Minghao kisses him again, arching his back just a little when Mingyu's hands slide under his shirt, sliding up the individual knobs of his spine, pulling the thin fabric along.

When Mingyu gathers his shirt to pull it off, Minghao ducks his head to make it easier, shaking his long bangs away from his eyes when Mingyu tosses it to the side as well, landing on the floor with a soft crumpling sound. He moves to press his mouth against Mingyu's again only to be stopped by the hand weaving its way into his hair, gripping just enough that Minghao knows its there. Mingyu tugs, just slightly, encouraging Minghao to lean his head to the side and Minghao goes along with it, exposing the long stretch of his neck to the little bites and kisses that Mingyu peppers along the length of it.

Minghao has both arms draped over Mingyu's bare shoulders, his blunt nails resting against Mingyu's back without digging in. Sitting in Mingyu's lap, Minghao can feel the hard press of his cock against the inside of his thigh. He shifts his leg, rubbing against it, making Mingyu groan into his skin.

"Hey," Mingyu says, his teeth nipping at the lobe of Minghao's ear as he speaks, his voice a low buzz in the quiet of the room. "Did you bring…”

He trails off before he finishes the question but Minghao nods, twisting to look at the bag left abandoned by the door of the room before swinging himself off of Mingyu's lap and tumbling onto the mattress with a grin.

"In the side pocket," he says, shoving at Mingyu's leg a little to get him to move. Mingyu whines, looking over with an indignant look on his face.

"I have to go get it?" He asks, his lower lip jutting out in a pout.

Minghao rolls his eyes, stretching his legs out and using one hand to push open the button of his jeans. "If you want me to ride you, you do."

That's enough to get Mingyu up on his feet, digging in the bag while Minghao takes the chance to kick his tight pants off without having to struggle embarrassingly with it. Mingyu manages to fish out the bottle of lube that Minghao stashed inside a pair of socks and as soon as he stands, Minghao tosses his jeans with perfect aim at Mingyu's head. They land, sliding down to hang off of one of Mingyu's shoulders and Minghao laughs, curling his knees toward his chest.

Mingyu shakes the denim off, shaking his head, clearly trying not to giggle himself. "That's how you're gonna act?"

"Of course," Minghao says, quick and smug. Mingyu can't fight his smile off anymore, walking back over to the bed and stretching himself out next to Minghao, rolling on his side so they're chest-to-chest.

Minghao can hear the crashing of the waves outside, pulling Mingyu into another deep, hungry kiss, his tongue sliding past Mingyu's teeth. Mingyu's hands roam over the bare skin of his back, down to his thigh, skipping over the expensive underwear that Minghao thinks makes his usually bony ass look a little bit more enticing. They lay like that for a minute, Mingyu rubbing the bridge of his nose against Minghao's when he pulls back from the kiss, a sharp smile climbing onto his face.

"You're gonna ride me, huh?" He asks as if Minghao was lying about his intentions. With a little roll of his eyes, Minghao nods and sits up, grabbing the lube from where it was dropped and forgotten when Mingyu climbed onto the bed, positioning himself on his knees, legs spread apart wide enough that Mingyu's eyes instantly drop to where he's hard in his boxers.

"Unless you don't want me to," Minghao says, raising an eyebrow and hooking one of his thumbs in the waist of his underwear, not quite tugging them down yet. Mingyu makes a wounded sound in the back of his throat, shaking his head rapidly.

"Feel free," he says, his eyes still trained intently on Minghao's crotch and Minghao giggles, arching his hips up to slide his underwear teasingly down, stopping when the waistband is barely past his hips, the elastic still hooked over the crown of his cock.

"You're wearing too much," he says when Mingyu's eyes finally travel up to his face, clearly wondering why Minghao stopped. Mingyu huffs, rolling onto his back to unbutton his slacks and kick them onto the floor. Minghao waits until he's done to slide his underwear the rest of the way down, wiggling it off of his shins and letting it fall to the floor to be gathered up later as well.

With the sun down, it's getting dark in the small bedroom, but Minghao can still see the way Mingyu's pupils dilate until his eyes are like black pits, combing up and down Minghao's body as if they haven't seen each other naked hundreds of times in the last several years. It makes Minghao smile, shuffling a little closer before popping open the plastic cap of the bottle, drizzling the cold liquid over his fingers. Mingyu sits up on his knees as well, moving in until they're pressed together, kissing the edge of Minghao's jaw before he speaks again.

"You don't want me to help open you up?" He says voice dropped to a whisper even though there's no one else to hear him. The heat of Mingyu's breath over his skin makes Minghao shiver, dragging his slick fingers over his rim and making sure that his head is tilted so Mingyu can hear the little gasp that escapes his mouth.

"Feel free," he says, a hint of a challenge in his voice. One of Mingyu's hands grips tightly around his thigh, tips of his fingers denting into the muscle since Minghao doesn't really have any fat to cushion them. He keeps his back arched to ease the angle of his wrist, making sure that all the little whines that come from teasing himself fall against the shell of Mingyu's ear.

Mingyu groans a little, his hand coming up to cup around Minghao's exposed cock, fingers curling loosely around the shaft. Minghao can't help the sound he makes, nudging his hips forward into the offered friction of Mingyu's hand. Mingyu keeps his fingers too loose to offer any real relief and Minghao rests his forehead against Mingyu's shoulder with a frustrated little whine, sliding one of his fingers past his rim.

With the advantage of his height, it's much easier for Mingyu to see Minghao's finger disappearing into his hole in quick, shallow thrusts, his thumb circling around the wet slit of Minghao's cock. It would be encouraging, maybe, if it weren't so maddening. Minghao bites the inside of his cheek, doing his best to focus on stroking first one, then a second finger through the tight muscles of his rim rather than the teasing of Mingyu's hand around his dick and the tight knot of arousal in the pit of his stomach.

"You're definitely not helping," Minghao grits out finally, his words a whine against the tanned skin of Mingyu's shoulder. Mingyu chuckles from the center of his chest, pressing a kiss to Minghao's temple and giving a slight squeeze of his fingers.

"I thought you were doing it," he says, using his other hand to take the bottle of lube from Minghao gently. Minghao bites down on Mingyu's shoulder in retaliation, whining as he scissors his fingers carefully apart. Mingyu peels his hand away, slicking his fingers over as well, his thumb rubbing Minghao's perineum when his hand slides between his thighs.

Mingyu slides one of his fingers in alongside both of Minghao's, both longer and thicker than Minghao's own. His breath is heavy on the side of Minghao's neck, picking up on Minghao's rhythm.

They don't have to be entirely as cautious as usual— they still have the next several days to themselves, unlike all the times they've had to skip sex altogether because of a schedule the next day. But Mingyu's dick is hardly _small_ and Minghao would rather be able to walk around and enjoy the nice weather tomorrow than have to stay in and nurse his sore muscles from being overeager. He sucks in a deep breath when he feels the second of Mingyu's fingers lining up against his hole, groaning out sharply when it sinks in.

"Okay?" Mingyu says, pressing a kiss against Minghao's hair when he nods. He lets Mingyu take over more from there, nails digging into one of his shoulders, legs starting to shake from holding himself in the same position for so long. Mingyu's free hand soothes over his hip, fingers sliding in until they're able to brush over Minghao's prostate. His muscles tense up from the sudden jolt of heat up his spine and Minghao groans, shoving at Mingyu's shoulder with his free hand.

"I'm good, I'm good," he says, biting down on the corner of his lip and hissing when he slides his own fingers out, flexing his wrist to try and ease the cramp in it. Mingyu's fingers linger, rolling over his prostate once more before pulling out, dragging over the inside of Minghao's thigh and leaving a sticky trail of lube behind.

"Lay down," he says, giving Mingyu's shoulder another little shove. Mingyu laughs, falling back against the pillows and reaching out to pull Minghao on top of him. Minghao crawls forward until his knees are on either side of Mingyu's hips, smacking open-mouthed kisses against his chest as he goes.

He rescues the bottle from where it's been lost in the sheets, waiting for Mingyu to shove his boxers down around his knees before pouring it over his palm, twisting at the waist to curl around Mingyu's cock, lifting it up away from where it's resting against his belly to slick over the length of it. Mingyu hisses at the cold, his thighs twitching with the mixed desire to thrust up into the friction of Minghao's hand and pull away at the same time.

Minghao adjusts himself, guiding his hips back until he can feel the blunt head of Mingyu's cock pressing against his stretched hole. He ducks his chin toward his chest, groaning as he sinks himself down slowly, nails digging into Mingyu's thigh for balance. Mingyu gasps, his head tilting back against the mattress, the tendons of his neck standing out under his skin.

By the time he seats himself fully on Mingyu's cock, Minghao's thighs are shaking a little from holding his weight up and there's a satisfying burn from the stretching of his lower half. Mingyu has one hand twisted up in the sheets, eyes shut as he holds himself as still as he can manage while Minghao adjusts. Minghao arches his back, using the trained muscles of his waist to grind his hips back and forth, not yet lifting himself up but getting used to the incredibly full feeling of having Mingyu all the way inside him.

"Oh, fuck," Mingyu grits out when Minghao lifts his hips part-way before sliding back down. It takes another few slow, tentative rolls of his hips before Minghao's muscles feel fully adjusted.

The two decades of training in various kinds of dance make it easy to bounce himself in Mingyu's lap, smooth and controlled on each stroke of his hips. Mingyu groans, long and loud like he's finally realized there's no risk of waking anyone else with the sound, sitting up on his elbows to bite at the bony angles of Minghao's clavicle. Minghao wraps his arms around Mingyu’s neck, using the extra support.

Mingyu starts pushing his hips up to met every roll of Minghao’s hips, their skin slapping sharply together. Mingyu’s fingers bury themselves in the back of Minghao’s hair, twisting in where the longer strands have gone curly and windswept, yanking Minghao’s head to the side to crush their lips together again. Minghao groans, the sound getting lost in Mingyu’s mouth, sparks darting from the nape of his neck down his spine.

His pace starts to go more erratic, the easy rhythm of his movements slipping away as he focuses instead on angling himself to grind the blunt head of Mingyu’s cock against his prostate, shaking every time it does.

“Shit— right there,” he whines, his forehead against the side of Mingyu’s neck, Mingyu’s fingers still tight in his hair like he can’t make himself let go. Mingyu obediently snaps his hips up again without changing the angle, his other arm wrapping around Minghao’s back.

For a moment, Minghao isn’t sure if he’ll be able to tip over the edge like this; usually he can’t quite get there without one of them touching his dick, but Mingyu keeps raising his hips in deep, brutal thrusts and tugs once again on Minghao’s hair and the tightly drawn thread in Minghao’s gut snaps, smearing come over Mingyu’s stomach as he bounces himself unevenly through his orgasm, the world going fuzzy and dark at the edges.

Mingyu slows after, giving Minghao a chance to catch his breath, but he can still feel the hum of tension through Mingyu’s muscles and he rolls his hips back once again, tugging Mingyu’s arm tighter around his back when he begins to pull away.

“Do it,” he says, his voice low and rough. Mingyu hesitates for a moment like he might argue but Minghao grinds his hips down harder, his muscles still twitching sporadically with aftershocks, and all that comes out of Mingyu’s mouth is a low whine.

He’s more careful than he needs to be, his hand dropping from Minghao’s hair to cup around his thigh, rolling his hips up in slow, deep thrusts, burying himself fully in Minghao’s over sensitive body each time. There’s a painful edge to how good it feels, all of his nerves starting to protest the prolonged assault but Minghao sets his teeth together and ignores it.

Mingyu gasps out a broken version of Minghao’s name when he comes, his forehead pressed into the center of Minghao’s chest, next to the rabbit-quick beating of his heart. The liquid heat of Mingyu filling him makes Minghao’s cock try to twitch back to life in interest, even when the rest of him melts into the steady support of Mingyu’s chest. Mingyu pulls out carefully when he finishes, sinking back against the bed with Minghao on top of him. He’s content to lay there like that, listening to Mingyu’s breathing slow back to normal, until there’s the warm tickle of Mingyu’s fingers sliding up the back of his thigh. One of them gathers up the thin trail of come leaking down the crease of Minghao’s thigh, sliding two fingers into Minghao’s stretched hole like he’s trying to keep all of it inside.

“Pervert,” Minghao mumbles, his nails digging thin lines into Mingyu’s arm. Above him, Mingyu giggles a little, kissing the top of Mingyu’s head again. His fingers press a little deeper and Minghao chokes on a gasp, sensitive nerves making his whole body jerk.

“You love me,” Mingyu says, a wide smile on his face when Minghao looks up at him, pulling his fingers out slowly. Minghao narrows his eyes but doesn’t press the point, nipping a red mark into Mingyu’s collarbone instead.

“Who knows why,” he says, laying his cheek against Mingyu’s chest to look out the window at the ocean, trying to hide the smile on his face. Mingyu laughs, his arms curling around Minghao’s back a little more securely, shifting to watch the moonlit rolling of the waves as well.

**Author's Note:**

> To watch me light myself on fire with every new gyuhao instagram update, follow @dumbkyeomie on twitter


End file.
